Four Arms
Four Arms is Ben's Tetramand form. Bio Appearance *Ben 10: Bulky, red humanoid with four arms and small head with four orange eyes and stripes on the top and bottom. Wears black pants that expose some foot and a white t-shirt with black stripes on the middle, shoulders, and arm cuffs. Wears fingerless gloves on each hand. Omnitrix on left shoulder. *Gwen: Same as Ben 10 but with orange hair, clothes colored like Gwen's, and no gloves. *Ben 10,000: Same as Ben 10 but with two large teeth and a different shirt. Omnitrix on chest. *Ultimate Alien: Similar to Ben 10, but with darker skin, black underpants with gold waistband, no gloves, green eyes, gold cuffs on wrists and ankles, four sashes across chest, and ponytail. Omnitrix on chest. *UA Young Ben: Same as Ben 10. *Heroes United: Same as Ultimate Alien, but with pants, gloves, and a black stripe down chest. *Alpha: Only clothing is black shorts. Long hair. Red eyes. Red veins across chest. *Omniverse Young: Same as Ben 10, but with darker skin and green eyes. *Omniverse Teen: Similar to Ben 10, but with spikes replacing top stripe, black mustache, and black outfit with green stripe down middle and green-and-white belt. Omnitrix on belt. Powers *Super strength. *Powerful clap attack. *Super jumping. Appearances Total: 81 (71 by Ben) Total Time: 70min41s/4241s (65min29s/3929s by Ben) Ben 10 S1E2 Washington B.C. - 1min2s S1E3 The Krakken - 1min18s S1E6 Tourist Trap - 1min9s S1E7 Kevin 11 - 1min31s S1E8 The Alliance - 1min24s S1E10 Lucky Girl - 1min43s S1E12 Side Effects - 1min13s S1E13 Secrets -16s S2E2 Big Tick - 6s S2E3 Framed - 2min53s S2E4 Gwen 10 (Gwen) - 14s S2E5 Grudge Match - 1min54s S2E6 The Galactic Enforcers - 1min49s S2E8 The Ultimate Weapon - 1min59s S2E9 Tough Luck - 22s S2E11 Ghostfreaked Out - 2min35s S2E13 Back With A Vengeance x2 - 2s S3E1 Ben 10,000 (Ben 10,000) x3 - 1m49s S3E6 Game Over - 2min13s S3E7 Monster Weather - 42s S3E8 Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures! - 1min23s S3E9 Under Wraps - 17s S3E10 The Unnaturals - 1min11s S3E13 The Visitor - 56s S4E1-3 Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix - 1min4s S4E4 Perfect Day - 1m49s S4E6 Don't Drink the Water - 47s S4E9 Ready to Rumble x4 - 4min20s S4E10 Ken 10 (Ben 10,000) x4 - 1min43s S4E12 Ben 10 vs. The Negative 10: Part 2 - 50s Hijacked - 50s >Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens - 4min27s Ben 10: Road Trip Rumble - 41s Total: 42 (34 by Ben) Total Time: 46min32s/2792s (42min46s/2566s by Ben) Ben 10: Alien Force Did not appear Ben 10: Ultimate Alien S1E4 Video Games - 36s S1E5 Escape From Aggregor - 42s S1E9 Hero Time - 36s S1E11 Map of Infinity - 2min12s S1E12 Reflected Glory - 33s S1E14 Where The Magic Happens - 39s S1E16 The Forge of Creation - 58s S1E16 The Forge of Creation (Young Ben) - 59s S2E5 Girl Trouble - 59s S2E8 Basic Training x2 - 1min53s S2E10 Ben 10,000 Returns - 5s S2E11 Moonstruck - 10s S3E12 Inspector 13 - 13s S3E14 Couples Retreat - 15s S3E17 Night of the Living Nightmare - 1min S3E28 The Beginning of the End - 1min12s Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United - 43s Total: 18 (17 by Ben) Total Time: 13min45s/825s (12min46s/766s by Ben) Ben 10: Omniverse S1E1 The More Things Change: Part 1 (Young Ben) - 1min11s S1E4 Trouble Helix (Young Ben) - 45s S2E2 Many Happy Returns - 1min12s S2E4 Blukic and Driba Go To Mr. Smoothy's - 32s S3E6 The Frogs of War: Part 1 - 12s S4E1 T.G.I.S. - 2s S4E3 O Mother, Where Art Thou? - 53s S4E4 Return to Forever - 1s S4E7 The Ultimate Heist x2 - 47s S5E4 An American Benwolf in London x2 - 1min3s S5E9 Catfight x3 - 25s S6E6 Blukic and Driba Go To Area 51 - 1min23s S6E8 Universe Vs. Tennyson - 1min7s S7E2 Rook Tales - 3s S7E10 It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2 (Ben 23, Handyman) - 27s S8E3 Let's Do The Time War Again - 20s S8E10 A New Dawn - 1s Total: 21 (20 by Ben) Total Time: 10min24s/624s (9min57s/597s by Ben) Comics Total: 9 (8 by Ben) Total Panels: 40 (35 by Ben) Ben 10 Ole - 9 panels Nemesis - 7 panels Greasy Lightning - 5 panels Eggs With Legs - 2 panels Pleasant Dreams - 4 panels Charmed to Beat You - 4 panels The Once And Future Ben - 1 panel Total: 7 (7 by Ben) Total Panels: 32 (32 by Ben) Ben 10: Omniverse Joyrides: Tim 10 (Tim) - 5 panels Joyrides: Tim 10 - 3 panels Total: 2 (1 by Ben) Total Panels: 8 (3 by Ben) Video Games *Ben 10: Protector of Earth *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction (PS3 Only) *Ben 10: Galactic Racing (Wii/360/PS3/Vita/3DS Only) *Ben 10: Omniverse: The Game *Ben 10: Omniverse: The Game 2 First Lines *'OS: '"Let's wrestle." - Washington BC *'UA: '"Whoa. Didn't even know that was still in there!" - Video Games *'OV Teen: '"Because I don't give up." - Many Happy Returns *'OV Young: '"All right, fine. I wanted to do this the easy way, but the hard way is okay, too. " - The More Things Change: Part 1 Galleries *Four Arms/Gallery of Variants *Four Arms/Gallery *Four Arms/Gallery of Scenes *Four Arms/Quotes Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10 Aliens Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Fusion Aliens Category:Strength Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens Category:11 year old Aliens Category:10 year old Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:16 year old Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Ultimate Aliens Category:Tetramands